


Polar Opposites

by VriskaFanGirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Humanstuck, M/M, Mentions of minors in gangs, Self-Harm, Supernatural Elements, Underage Drinking, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VriskaFanGirl/pseuds/VriskaFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Terezi are stepsisters when they turned fifteen the started to date each other they don’t know what to do or how their parents will feel when they figure this out. (AU Humanstuck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polar Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding on to this for a long while now. And yeah....I don't know if it's any good but I'll let you be the judge of that.

Vriska Hades Serket and Terezi Aphrodite Pyrope have been sharing a room since the wedding their parents Neophyte Redglare Pyrope and Marquise Spinneret-Mindfang Serket doesn’t understand why, however they decided to not question it they did raise two strange girls. With names such as theirs it don’t seem like questioning their daughters about sharing a room when their fifteen-years-old wouldn’t be out of the ordinary Terezi and Vriska are however stepsisters along with their older sisters.

Vriska’s sister Aranea Pluto Serket and Terezi’s sister Latula Venus Pyrope always teased the two on how close they were, Vriska would always shut them up. When their parents got married, it was weird how all four of them are in the same grade and age. Vriska and Terezi never really were friends’ just shadows in the back of the same class. However, Latula and Aranea would hang out every day they could their sisters have weird friends. Latula’s boyfriend was the strangest of them all Mituna Captor has brain damage. Aside from their older sisters, the way they divided the room wasn’t hard. After a while of getting to know each other Vriska was able to share her room willingly however Terezi’s service dog was a different story she had to get use to him.   

“Vriska, can you help me with this…” Terezi asked

“What is it Terezi?” Vriska asked as she walked over to Terezi’s bed. Terezi’s dog sat at the edge of the bed Dragon is protective of his owner. When Terezi’s father left their family, her mother gave up on all men. Vriska’s mother didn’t think it was working out with her father so she set out to look for a woman and this is where their story begins today. Terezi blushes slightly she lost her eyesight in an accident with the faceless father she had. A similar incident happened with Latula losing her sense of smell.

“You’re too cute.” Vriska said

“Shut up and just help me button this damn shirt!” Terezi hissed

Vriska sighed as she helped Terezi with her shirt and gave her a kiss on the cheek. This is where it gets complicated before the wedding Terezi and Vriska were sorta seeing each other. This is why they keep sharing a room. Terezi has a thing for blonde-haired people. It was a Saturday, there was nothing to do so Vriska decided she wanted to take Terezi out. Go hear a terrible movie that has been something the two of them do.  Terezi stands up and takes Vriska’s arm she doesn’t use Dragon while in the house but that doesn’t mean he won’t follow her, either. The two of them went downstairs….errrr three of them if you wanted to count the dog as the third one, walked into the kitchen where their parents were. Mindfang was a former criminal and Vriska was trying to stay out of trouble with her new stepmother being a cop in all.

“Hey, Terezi, Vriska what do you two have planned for today?” Redglare asked

“Not sure yet.” Vriska said stealing a sip of her mother’s rum with a smirk on her face. Redglare gave her a look of disappointment, which makes Vriska remember bad memories with a look like that. After going to rehab for her cutting problem that was when her mother got remarried.

“I heard the Makaras were having a party! I would love to go I never really went to parties before.” Terezi said

“Fine you two can go however, Vriska I better hope you came back sober and with Terezi.” Mindfang said

“Why do you have to doubt me?!?!?!?!” Vriska asked

“I’m serious Serket!” Her mother always uses the last name when she’s addressing a major problem. Sometimes, she feels as if she caused her mother to divorce her father she never got along with her brother, Tavros she accidentally paralyzed him when she brought him along to one of her gang meetings a drive-by happened and it got Tav right in this spinal cord. When she got arrested a few times her parents could never stop arguing about “What they’re going to do with the convict upstairs” never once in her life had her father called her a convict that day she ran past them and never came back home. It wasn’t until eight month later the police brought her home. She never seen her mother so heartbroken within those eight months Vriska got into bad habits because what her father said. He was always nice to her but after her eighth lock up he began to hate spending money to bail her out that’s when she started cutting. She was skinny too she never got food while living in the streets.

And that’s where Terezi came into the picture she was walking in the park when she ran into her. She did yell ‘watch where you’re going’ not knowing Terezi was blind. They sat on a park bench talking and this is where their relationship began in a sense Terezi convinced Vriska to go back home. And Vriska convinced Terezi to go out more and do stuff being blind doesn’t mean you have to stay inside all the time. Terezi said she would do it if she would go out with her (she even said it like she was asking Vriska out) oddly Vriska said yes, after she got back home she saw her mother crying at the table with all her brothers’ and father’s stuff.

_“Mom, what’s going on?” She asked when she walked through the door she was hungry, wet and cold._

_“Vriska….you came back…” Mindfang said_

_“Someone convinced me too…”_ Vriska had said with a blush. Her father came down the stairs he gave her a look of that said “get out my house” Rufioh and Aranea tried to keep peace in the house when Vriska ran away but it didn’t help much. Their parents still spit. Vriska has, still been friends with one of her old partners in crime the two of them moved on and stayed out of trouble well not getting arrested; trouble. In fact she was with her the day her father left with Rufioh and Tavros he tried to hit her but she blocked it. Mindfang hasn’t talked to their father since then. Rufioh keeps in contact and so does Tavros to their father’s displeasure. All of Vriska’s friends’ parents all grew up together and they all have weird names but I guess they can’t talk about weird names either. How many people in the world are named Meenah? Or Karkat? Anyways….Vriska looked at her mother breaking out of the memory…the two of them shared a look that only Serkets’ can do.

“Vriska, I know that look.” Mindfang said

“What look this isn’t a look this is my natural face!!!!!!!!” Vriska hissed

“Just stay out of trouble.” Mindfang said

“I will! C’mon Terezi.” Vriska said as the two of them left the kitchen.

* * *

 

The Makaras always have their parties from early in the morning to the end of the night. Terezi is happy that she can finally feel like a normal teenager. Though she’ll have to be hanging on to Vriska the whole party it was okay. The two of them danced at the party as Aranea was dancing with Meenah and Latula was dancing with Mituna it was a really good time when Rufioh and Tavros greeted their sisters Terezi was slightly curious about Tavros as she sized him up Rufioh stepped in.

“Tav is working on his social awkwardness.” Rufioh said

“Don’t really care….” Terezi said

“Uhhh….V-Vriska….uhhhh….why a-are you with T-Terezi? Is she your….uh….date?” Tavros asked that comment made Terezi blush a slight red Vriska took over the situation very quickly before anyone starts to spread rumors that are true but they wouldn’t want the whole school to know that.

“No Terezi’s not my date.” Vriska said with a flat tone.

“Then why are you here with Terezi? The two of you barely interact in class what’s up now I thought you two had the hots for each other.” Rufioh said

“Vriska and I are just good friends….” Terezi said

“We’re stepsiblings.” Vriska gave Rufioh the answer he really wanted. Seems like since their parents split they stayed away from the opposite sex. The Summoner got remarried to The Grand Highblood to much of Tavros dislike he wanted to go out with Gamzee but sadly he’s dating Karkat Vantas. Rufioh and Vriska talked for a bit when they were done she walked around the party with Terezi. There was a lot of drunk teens dancing. Vriska bumped into one of her good friends that she met up at rehab.

“Vriska Serket, what a surprised how have you been?” Ashley Kimaru asked the two of them were old crime partners they went to rehab the same day and left the same week. Vriska hasn’t talked to her old gang members because they’re still getting into trouble they killed so many people and that was something that Vriska and Ashley didn’t want to be a part of. It was reality check when they got arrested for attempted murder. Terezi’s the only one in the family that trusts Ashley with Vriska that isn’t in their main friend circle (the children of their parents’ friends), Vriska has tried to convince them that Ashley has changed as she did but they never want to hear it.

“I’ve been doing better thanks for asking.” Vriska said

“So, I’m assuming this pretty young lady is your girlfriend?” Ashley asked kissing her on the hand making Terezi blush she’s never been called pretty when it wasn’t a sarcastic remark and if it wasn’t from Vriska.

“You’re the only one that will get both sides of the truth.” Vriska said

“Both sides? What are you going to tell me that one of you is really a guy.” Ashley joked

“No, Terezi is my girlfriend however no one can know about this because we’re stepsiblings.” Vriska said

“Ah I see why you don’t tell people. But hey I don’t judge it's all fair game!” Ashley said

“What type of relationship are you in then?” Terezi asked

“Heh…well Terezi I have a girlfriend who is just as pretty as you however people think our relationship is toxic because we use to hate each other. You know Luna Takahashi, right?” Ashley asked

“Luna’s helped me to class a few times when Vriska couldn’t make it.” Terezi said

“Yeah that’s my girl always helping others. Hey Vriska you hear about what’s happening to Tony?” Ashley asked, Tony was one of the other former gang members of their group he was shunned when he ratted them out when Kylee, their gang leader was going to bomb a school. At that time Vriska and Ashley were making drug deals across town. When they were all arrested the three of them shared a jail cell. They all wanted to get back on the straight path so they did everything they could to be let out early. That was a life changing event for the young teens.

“No, what’s happening to Ton?” Vriska asked

“He’s being falsely accused of murdering my parents. I know we had to kill someone to be a part of the gang but he could never kill my parents they loved him like a son they never had.” Ashley said Vriska took her arm from Terezi as she had a shocked look on her face. Tony being falsely accused….this has to be work of Kylee.

“Vriska, are you okay I never "seen" you act like this.” Terezi asked she was more referring to how Vriska tensed at hearing this. 

“What can you see Terezi? Lu, told me you’re not completely blind.” Ashley said

“I can see colors I know you’re wearing red. I can also sense you standing there. All human-beings give off an aura.” Terezi said

“But you can’t see objects very well which explains the service dog.” Ashley said Terezi nodded Ashley was really amazed with how much Terezi taught herself to see she had to heighten her senses through the course of years. Her sense of smell and hearing. But Terezi has been doing it longer then she has. The three of them got to talking about other things. When some of the guys at the party started to flirt with Terezi they were drunk off their asses of course.

“Hey, thereprettylady.....whydontyou....comehomewith me….” One guy said cramming all his words into one “word”.

“No thank you.” Terezi said tightening her grip on Vriska’s arm. The two other guys didn’t give a damn if she said no for an answer. The big jock guy groped Terezi’s breast as the other one started to finger her through her panties.

“Hey jerk face she said no!” Ashley said

“N-no one’s invited you two in this….” The drunk guy fingering Terezi said. This started to piss Vriska off which she had the right too, here she was seeing her girlfriend being molested right in front of her. Vriska was slightly shorter than Ashley but that didn’t mean she can’t do damage. Vriska and Ashley pushes the three guys away from Terezi. Luna found them and took Terezi to a safe place to make sure she was okay. She’s blind not stupid! A circle formed around the five of them Rufioh, Latula and Aranea were in front worried about this.

“Didn’t your mother teach you how to treat females?” Vriska asked

“I ain’t bout to fight a dumb blond.” That struck a nerve Vriska punching the guy right in the face. The crowd watched silently as the former gang members circled around the drunken boys. While in jail Ashley taught Vriska some martial arts moves they took their stances as they fought as if they were one being. One of the boys got tired of getting beat up by females he stabbed Vriska right in the gut before dropping the blade he left a long deep dripping blood cut on Ashley’s left leg feeling the flesh ripped on the blade. The two of them dropped to the ground. Luna ran over with Terezi holding their loved one’s hand.

“V-Vriska….why’d you do it? You didn’t have to protect me!” Terezi said with tears running down her face into Vriska’s forehead.

“I have too you’re my sister…” Vriska said Terezi knew what she really meant though. Aranea called their parents and the party was over Vriska and Ashley were rushed to the hospital. The police had to identify the young male that attacked the two girls. The two of them had to go into surgery it’s going to leave a scar when they woke up they were greeted by their family.

“Agh…how long were we out for?” Vriska asked

“Three hours…what the hell were you thinking!” Mindfang asked

“Ms. Marquise this isn’t Vriska’s fault….” Ashley piped in.

“You shut your mouth!” Mindfang hissed Vriska ignored her mother’s question as she started to talk to Ashley like nothing happened.

“Just like old times huh Kimaru?” Vriska said

“Damn right but I think last time we were here I was the one needing more stitches then you.” Ashley said

“Oh right! You got shot in the shoulder with a crossbow!” Vriska laughed

“Vriska Hades Serket, I am talking to you!” Mindfang said

“Three drunk guys were flirting with Terezi. They didn’t take the hint that she wasn’t interested, one of the jerks were sexual assulting her you happy? I did what you wanted of me.” Vriska said, Terezi took hold of Vriska’s hand.

“Thanks Vris…Ashley.” Terezi said

“I would do it again! I wouldn’t care if I was going to die…Terezi, you’re my friend and friends stick together we protect each other. Agh….” Ashley said

“Don’t move that leg, babe. You’ll pull the stitches out.” Luna said

“I taught you well.” Ren said

“Onii-chan, I think it was Ben…” Ashley said

“I think we should let the girls get some sleep…” Ellen said

“I’m not leaving her!” Terezi and Luna said

“You two can stay you can help them if they need anything.” Ren said the two girls nodded. As the adults left and their siblings Terezi and Luna just kept stroking their lover’s hand. Outside of the hospital room the families went to the cafeteria where Ren tried to put the past of what his sister has done behind the friendship that they could have. Mindfang has it out for the Kimaru family.

* * *

 

Ren and Ellen had to rise Ashley since she was three because for the longest time her parents were missing. Ren was worried about them when she turned twelve that’s when the police told them they were murdered. And that’s when Ren started to lose his once happy little sister.

“Mindfang, we raised Vriska and Ashley together since they were in the sixth grade one mistake can’t change that. My sister’s been through enough.” Ren said

“Ren, you really believe that Ben Douglas did this to the girls?” Redglare asked

“That boy has it out for two of them. They were in the same gang and when the left they hated each other he is also jealous that Ashley’s dating Luna and that Vriska is overly protective of Terezi.” Ren said

“Ashley’s been doing everything in her power to fix the wrong she’s done she’s supported Luna with motherhood.” Ellen said Mindfang looked at them with a questioningly look.

“Alright then what has Ashley done!” Mindfang demanded

“She’s been helping kids she’s been raising her own all five of them…” Ellen said

“Five?” Aranea asked

“Yes, Snow and Wolf are biologically Luna’s children, Lucine and Drakkar are Ashley’s adoptive children and Alex is Ashley’s biological daughter as well.” Ren said

* * *

 

Meanwhile, while Ren and Ellen tries to win Mindfang over that Ashley’s changed and so has Vriska. Terezi and Luna watch over the two girls passed out on their hospital beds. Vriska and Ashley mumbled something under their breath at the same time.

“I can’t…kill my…family…” The both of them said Terezi looked at Luna with her blind eyes wondering if they should be worried about them. The two of them bolded up in their sleep in a cold sweat.

“Dammit! Not again!” Ashley growled

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Luna asked

“You were remembering that night weren’t you?” Vriska asked

“Yeah…that was the day my cousin died…Lorelei…was the only one in my family that knew I was trying to get out of the gang life…” Ashley said with a frown trying not to cry in front of Vriska.

“Ashley, it’s okay you’re my friend. You can cry.”

“Fuck you…Serket…” Ashley said letting the tears run down her cheek. It’s been for too long since she felt an actual emotion other than angry. Luna stroked her hand to calm her down. Not wanting Ashley to feel too alone.

“Hey I can’t tell you you’re weak for showing emotions. You’ve been through thick and thin.” Vriska said

“Vriska’s right….” Luna said

“It’s my fault their dead….” Ashley said

“It’s not your fault.” Luna said

“Then why do I feel this way?! I have everything I could ever want a wonderful brother that loves and supports me, a best friend that has been through thick and thin with me, and a beautiful girlfriend that puts up with all my bullshit. I am blessed to have all of this in my life, so why do I feel so empty.” Ashley said

“We’re always here for you, Ashley.” Vriska said

 “I know....” Ashley said

“Rest, you’ll need it.” Luna said Ashley nodded as she lay back in bed, as did Vriska too. Then the two of them fell back asleep...they four of them didn’t know that their parents come back into the room as they listened to the conversation. After the two former gang members fell asleep Luna and Terezi started to carry on their own conversation about their relationships they didn’t know that their parents come into the room. Oh shit, well they were going to learn sooner or later Vriska and Terezi preferred later but what are you doing to do?

“Terezi, when is Vriska’s birthday again?” Luna asked

“November 13th, why?” The blind girl asked

“No fucking way!” The dragon-like girl said

“What’s up?” Terezi asked

“Heh-heh...that’s Ashley’s birthday too. The world we live in guess that’s why they get along so well. That makes three birthday girls.” Luna giggled

“Let me guess...Jade Hayashi?” Terezi asked

“Yup that is Ashley’s twin as she loves to call her...so what are you getting Vriska?” Luna asked

“Dunno...maybe that motorcycle she’s talked about. If anything we could always stay in bed talking....holding hands maybe some kissing...Scorpios are such flirts!” Terezi giggled

“Damn right they are...I was thinking about getting Ashley a promise ring...” Luna blushed

“Awwww Luna that is so cute! You’re blushing!” Terezi grinned

“Dammit I keep forgetting you can see colors!” Luna blushed deeper.

“I don’t know what Vriska would do if I got her a promise ring. Maybe I should...have it engraved with our signs together and the year we started dating.” Terezi thought out loud.

“That sounds really cute.” Luna said

Terezi and Luna kept talking about birthday presents when Terezi’s parents wanted to make their presence known. With a very loud clearing throat noise Terezi turned pale they heard everything and her secret relationship with her step sister. This isn’t going to be good Terezi kept her firm grip on Vriska’s hand.

“You and Vriska are dating?!” Redglare yelled

“Mom, it’s....I mean....well.... _fuck_!” This was the first time Terezi was at a loss for words. She always had come backs but without Vriska there to guide her she was lost.

“Terezi!” Latula said

“Everyone always wants me to find the right guy to take care of me. I’m tired of being looked at as defenseless! I’m a fucking human being I don’t want everyone looking at me as a delicate little flower! I want someone to love me for me. Vriska has always looked at me as me. I’m not defenseless! Vriska look after Terezi...make sure Terezi gets home safely....Don’t let Terezi cut things by herself...keep an eye out on Terezi. Why can’t you see that you’re treating me like I’m stupid!” Terezi yelled

“Terezi...” Redglare tried to say.

“No, fuck this shit! You trust Latula more then you try me, I’m blind! I can see colors! I’ve always been the defenselessly little girl always locked up in my room with Dragon! When I met Vriska she told me that being blind doesn’t mean I’m handicapped. I can have fun! I know that I love Vriska with my heart and soul and you can’t break us up!” Terezi literally screamed.

“Terezi....stop...” Vriska said

“Vris....you’re awake...” Terezi gasped

“Well, it’s hard to try to sleep with all this screaming...” Vriska said sitting up in bed pulling Terezi into a kiss not having a care in the fucking world. It was really nice to not have care if anyone knew about their relationship. Latula and Aranea thought it was really cute. Terezi blushed slightly at how much Vriska didn’t care about their parents knowing about their relationship. The kiss turned into a long mini make out session.

“Vriska Hades Serket and Terezi Aphrodite Pyrope you two are going to answer these questions and not avoid them!” Mindfang said

“We started dating before the wedding. Remember when I came back home when I ran away.” Vriska asked Mindfang and Aranea nodded.

“Terezi was the one that convinced me to go back. That’s when we started dating when dad left us!” Vriska said

“Vriska...why?” Aranea asked

“Fuck you! This is why I never wanted to tell you guys because I knew you’d never understand.” Vriska hissed, as she didn’t give a fuck she took off all the stuff that was strapped on to her to help her breath. She jumped to the window with Terezi in her arms; Ashley woke up shortly and followed her lead with Luna. Their parents watched as they abscond down the building.

“Ashley! Dammit...they’re gone.” Ren hissed

* * *

 

When Ashley and Vriska were part of the gang, they did some crazy shit to their bodies. As a rite of passage they had to get this shot in their arms. Since then they didn’t feel the same.

“Vriska, your wounds they're healing...” Terezi said as she felt Vriska’s skin repairing itself.

“What the hell is going on?” Ashley said, as her wound on her left leg was completely gone.

“There they are! I’m surprised you survived that!” Ben Douglas said as he grabbed Terezi. Vriska growled...she never growled before. Ben and Kylee started to hurt Terezi and Luna pissing them off. Their parents found them and watch as Kylee’s science experiment took effect.

“ARRRRRRRRGH!” Vriska and Ashley roared

Vriska throw Kylee into a tree and Ashley throw Ben as he grabbed onto a bus and rode away as Kylee went into the tree and disappeared.

“Dammit! We were this close!” Vriska yelled

“Babe, don’t worry about it….it’s going to be okay. You still have me remember?” Terezi said

“Ugh....you’re right. We can get them back whenever. Are you alright though?” Vriska asked

“I can’t really tell...my neck feels like there’s something warm dripping down.” Terezi said Vriska took a look at the back of Terezi’s neck and noticed that blood was streaming down not caring about her favorite jacket she ripped off the left sleeve and wrapped it around Terezi’s neck carefully. Ashley did the same thing with Luna’s right arm. They’re going to pay for hurting them.

“This is all our fault. If we were never a part of that stupid gang you wouldn’t be put in danger.” Vriska and Ashley said as they sank to their knees pounding the ground, as their knuckles begun to bleed.

“Stop it! I don’t care what you say. It’s not your fault you didn’t know what would happen when you join that gang. You didn’t know what would've happened once you left either. We’re lucky to have you here with us now as yourselves and safe as well. You don’t have to beat yourselves up about.” Luna said

Their parents watched as Terezi and Luna kept talking to Vriska and Ashley how could they be so blind at the struggle that the two of them had been through, well Mindfang and Redglare for Vriska, all this time she wanted to be accepted as herself not having to put on an act. She found someone that understands her on a deeper level than her own siblings could. Vriska felt more close to Ashley then she did her own mother. She considered herself as Ashley’s long lost sister, the two of them seem to be one in the same always thinking the same thoughts, caring for each other more than they do themselves. Willing to get in trouble to save the other all this time when they were a part of the gang life they looked out for each other. They didn’t care about the others like “real” gang members do. Vriska only looked out for Ashley and Tony as did Ashley and Tony did the same for Vriska.

Hearing all the doubt in Vriska’s voice for the first time got Mindfang thinking. ‘Was I too hard on Vriska?’ she never thought that she was however being a former criminal herself she should be more accepting of Ashley and Vriska trying to get back on the right track, however she always wanted to blame Ashley for bring Vriska with her. Not knowing that Vriska really wanted to be like her mother the best criminal there ever was. Mindfang was a goddess in the criminal business before Rufioh and Aranea were born, Vriska found old newspapers of her former life before she married her father. And she wanted to live that life, she wanted to be known for ages criminals are remembered more than actual heroes, it’s a fact. Adolf Hitler is known to this day because the point in history he created, The Holocaust, he created that time period because he hated the Jews. To this day everyone remembers 9-11. She wanted to live that life she wanted  to be like Bonnie and Clyde, however she didn’t know the hardships she would go through to get there. Being a part of the gang life wasn’t at all how it was on TV. After learning the hard truth of what being a criminal was really like she never wanted to step foot in it again. Vriska knows more things about Terezi then Redglare and Latula combined would. Vriska knows that Terezi hates people doing things for her if she doesn’t ask for help, she knows how much Terezi hates being called weak, she knows that Terezi loves to read even if she can’t see the words on the paper, and in turn Terezi knew more about Vriska then even Ashley could possibly think anyone could.

Ashley Gekido Kimaru, the first human being to see Vriska in her weakest moments wasn’t the only one that knew Vriska as a whole. Terezi can read her like a book. Vriska too hates being called weak, she too hates people doing things for her, and Vriska is very emotional even when she doesn’t like to show it. She cares deeply for all of her friends, even Karkat one of Terezi’s ex-boyfriends she even care about Dave Strider, Terezi’s more recent exes. Terezi knows how much Vriska loves her father even if he hates her. Listening to their conversation made Mindfang and Redglare open their eyes to see how blind they were to see their daughters, the true nature of them every single detail about them. Mindfang didn’t even know Vriska felt like being a “Serket” was a curse to her.

“Vriska, look at me.” Terezi said Vriska obeyed, looking Terezi directly at her blind eyes. Taking off her favorite red glasses she looked back at Vriska she captured her lips with a blissful kiss. That helped Vriska feel that all that she is feeling is what normal humans feel as well. That she wasn’t in this alone and she will and always have her by her side.

“Heh...Terezi I shall protect you with my life. I will not let anyone hurt or defile you. You will and always will be my perfect angel the light that shines my world the one that see everything that goes through my mind. As I will be your light I shall only do everything to serve you. I am your knight as you are my princess.” Vriska said kneeling on her right knee kissing Terezi’s left hand.

“I taught you well of the royal ways haven’t I?” Ashley asked

“Perhaps, you did.” Vriska said with a smirk she was about to get up Ashley pushed her back to the ground on her knee as she took out a small knife from her pocket.

“Vriska Hades Serket, I, Princess of Darkness and Shadows, the last of the royal Kimaru Family, dub you the knight of my family. With this duty, you shall protect the rest of my family. As the knight of my estate, you will be welcomed into the family with warm arms. You can live at my place whenever you want. Do you accept my offer?” Ashley asked with a serious voice.

“Yes, your highness.” Vriska said with a smirk.

“Arise my knight!” Ashley said she did as she was told. Ashley's really is a princess. No one at school knows that only few people do (Vriska’s inner friends and her own).

“Thank you, Ashley. You’re the best friend I could ever have.” Vriska said

“As too you.” Ashley said

The four of them started to walk to their favorite spot their secret spot where to escape the world. It full all of paper poems that Vriska and Ashley wrote the wall plastered with them as they walked to their secret hideout entrance without them knowing their parents and siblings were following them, they walked into the tree that lead to an underground lab. An abandoned lab the one Kylee used to experiment on Vriska and Ashley, now used for their sanctuary of escape.

“Vriska, could you read me that poem that you and Ashley wrote?” Terezi asked

“With pleasure my love. Ashley you start off.” Vriska said as Ashley nodded.

“The world is cruel they don’t care who you are. Whether you’re good or bad the world takes no one.” Ashley said

“You take the world turn it into something you want to live in. You can’t let it throw you around.” Vriska said

“When the world throws you down you get back up! And you keep on pushing!” Ashley and Vriska said

“All my life I thought I was made up of disappointment.” Ashley growled

“Not being up to my parents standards.” Vriska glared at the ground.

“There was nothing for me in this world.” Ashley said

“That was until I met you. You changed my life more than I thought was possible. Just in one day you made me see that the world can be a bitch and you can be a bitch back to the world. But nothing would change the flow of that. You made me see that I do have a reason to live.” Vriska and Ashley smiled as they started to go off script of the poem they wrote while in jail.

“Baby, you and I can take on the world! So maybe in a few years you can be by my side when it ends.”

“Luna Ai Takahashi....”

“Terezi Aphrodite Pyrope....”

“Will you marry me?” Ashley and Vriska asked

“Y-You’re serious?” Terezi and Luna asked

“As serious as we have ever been in our life.” Vriska said

“Lu, we rise five kids together. I’m pretty sure getting married wouldn’t be that terrible.” Ashley said as she slid a blue diamond ring on her left ring finger. Vriska slid a red diamond on Terezi’s right ring finger.

“Wait! Just wait a damn minute!” Terezi said

“You can’t reject me now, Pyrope.” Vriska frowned

“I never said I was rejecting you. I was just wondering by how big this rock on my finger is...how did you afford this?” Terezi asked she could see Vriska was blushing as the slightest bit of red on the Serket’s face. Vriska shook it off as she took a deep breath to answer Terezi’s question. “I spend this week’s paycheck...I was going to get that motorcycle I wanted but I think getting something for you would be better than getting something for myself.” Vriska said rubbing her left arm in embarrassment, she was actually caught by surprised when Terezi kissed her knocking the both of them to the ground.

“Ow....okay you would’ve warned me!” Vriska said

“Sorry...it’s just...” Terezi said with tears sliding down her check Vriska sat up hugging Terezi tightly.

“What’s wrong, princess? You think I’m being too forward?” Vriska asked

“N-No...it’s not that. It’s just....ever since the accident everyone felt sorry for me. I could never tell when someone was being nice because I was blind or if their friends dared them to befriend me to see if I was really blind. I never knew if anyone loved me for me...or just wanted to be there for me because I’m blind. Vriska, y-you’re the first person to be dating me for over eight months. I...I just can’t believe this is all true.” Terezi said her face buried in Vriska’s chest as she hugged her tighter.

“Believe me, baby it’s all true. Everything that happened between you and me it’s real. Your dream came true and you don’t even have to be asleep to enjoy it. God I sound like such a tool don’t I?” Vriska giggled

“You’re doing pretty well, Vriska.” Ashley said

“I forgot you were here!” Vriska said

“Ouch that was hurtful, after everything we been through after we kissed!” Ashley said

“You KISSED?!” Terezi was now glaring at Vriska. And in turn Vriska glared at Ashley and all Ashley could do was laugh like there was no tomorrow.

“It’s not like that, babe!” Vriska said

“Vriska, don’t you fucking lie to me!” Terezi said coldly pushing Vriska away, leaving the room.

“Thanks a lot, Kimaru!” Vriska growled.

“Heh-heh I’m sorry.” Ashley said Vriska started to get up to follow her clearly upset girlfriend. When she heard Terezi scream, she ran out of the tree to find Terezi’s red glasses on the ground in front of the entrance of the tree.

“Terezi!” Vriska yelled

“Oh shit....” Ashley said

Vriska clinched the red glass the tear slid down her face. She was just here she was taken but by who. She punched the nearby tree. How the hell could she let this happen she should’ve been watching her. Vriska’s head snapped in realization she was thinking she should’ve been watching Terezi. That was a big mistake she knew she should be ashamed of herself for thinking that Terezi can take care of herself but she couldn’t help but feel like she could stop this kidnapping.

“Dammit....mom’s going to kill me!” Vriska said

“Wait let me see that.” Ashley said as Vriska handed over Terezi’s glasses Ashley sniffed them, which confused the hell out of Vriska.

“What the hell are you trying to do?” Vriska asked

“She was taken by an adult....a male....and a female?”

“Ashley this isn’t time to be fucking with my emotions!” Vriska said as she grabbed Ashley by the shirt collar.

“Vriska, there are something’s the world can’t explain and I’ve been meaning to tell you I’ve got senses like a wolf.” Ashley said

“Senses like a wolf? You think this a game? This isn’t a fucking game!” Vriska asked

“I lived with wolves all my life I learnt from them! I can find Terezi! Just give me something with her scent on it and will find her! There are things in this world we can’t explain! Why do you think Kylee liked me by her side when we were doing drive-bys because I could sense when the trigger was being pulled! Those shots changed my body to make me..... A werewolf-elf.” Ashley said

Vriska dropped Ashley as she handed over Terezi’s favorite headband it was something she bought Terezi for her birthday. As Ashley got the scent of the blind girl, she ran towards it. Ren was amazed at his sister’s powers all this time he thought he had to protect her, when she was well enough to do that on her own.

“I can’t believe it. She’s surpassed our parents.” Ren said

“Ren, what the hell is going on? What the hell are you?!” Mindfang asked

“Our parents have been trying to figure out how to strengthen their senses but never actual succeeded in doing so.” Ren said

“If Ashley can find people with just their scent then she should be a part of the police force.” Redglare said

“She was when we use to live in Japan. She cracked the hardest cases she never backed down. Which is why she regrets going into the gang life.” Ren said

“I never knew Vriska felt that way before....” Aranea said

“Terezi too....” Latula added

Terezi started to wake up in a strange, yet familiar room. It was familiar this was her old bedroom. Terezi was kidnapped by her own father and the whore he left with. Tied to a chair she felt degraded she never liked her father and this just proved her point she would feel a braze she started to feel cold and that’s when she knew....she was naked. What the hell is he planning to do? What was the point in all of this? Why did he decide to kidnap her now after all the heartbreak he left behind after he blinded her in the first place.

“You’re awake that’s good.” Her father’s voice said she never forgot his face...she hated that face makes her glad she’s blind.

“What the hell are you trying to do!?” Terezi demanded

“Sending your mother a message that Mindfang is nothing but a slut herself.”

“Don’t you dare talk about my mother that way!” Terezi growled

“Heh your mother...you warmed up to her, isn’t that nice.” Her father laughed

“And you’re still with that ratchet ass hoe!” Terezi smirked busting a hole in the wall two glowing red eyes Terezi screamed with fear.

“Princess calm down...it’s me.” Vriska said

“Vriska, how did you find me?” Terezi asked

“Ashley followed your scent. Turns out she really is like a wolf.” Vriska smiled trying to find something to break the chains from Terezi’s wrist.

“Move I got this.” Luna said breaking the chains with ease.

“What are you?” Vriska asked

“I’ve been pumping iron since I was three. I’m kinda like a dragon.” Luna said

“You wretched little fool!” Terezi’s father yelled pulling a gun out on the four girls. Putting their hands up in defeat, they were knocked out cold. Redglare and Mindfang got into the room quickly.

“Drop the gun, Triunt!” Redglare said

“Heh-heh-heh! You can’t be serious....” Triunt said

Glowing red eyes came from behind Triumph as Ashley picked him up in her werewolf form growling loudly.

“You little bitch! I should’ve made sure you were put down…for good.” Triunt said shooting a shock wave bullet at Ashley.

“Agh…you kidnapped my friend, tie her up naked and I will not let you get away with you trying to kill my partner in crime! Vriska hasn’t done anything wrong and neither has Terezi! You can’t try to destroy the one thing that’s good in their lives. I know that from experience. You cannot take away someone’s true love and you sir! You’re starting to piss me off!” Ashley growled as Triunt was, thrown against the wall knocking him out. Redglare handcuffed him as Ashley started to turn back to normal her wolf-like state wipe her energy out like using the battery life on your phone until it died.

“C’mon let’s get them home.” Mindfang said

“They had one hell of a night.” Ren said picking up his sister as Ellen picked up Luna. Mindfang held onto Terezi and Redglare to Vriska.

Once they got home Vriska and Terezi were put in their room in Vriska’s bed. When it was around 8:27 Terezi started to stir as she was staring at the eyes of her lover. She loves Vriska’s blue eyes.

“Nice to see you’re awake.” Vriska said

“It’s not.” Terezi said with a frown.

“What’s wrong babe?” Vriska asked as stroked Terezi’s cheek.

“Sometime, I wish I could truly see how beautiful you are.” Terezi said

“That’s what makes you better then my exes, Terezi. You can’t see, which means you love someone by personality not looks and that’s very rare to come back now a days. Don’t try to rush into things I think you staying blind may be for the best. If you want to have your eyesight when we’re eighteen then go for it, I just want you to be happy and have no regret.” Vriska said

“Okay…thanks Vris I feel better now.” Terezi smiled

“It’s what I’m here for.” Vriska said as she got a text message.

“Who’s it from?” Terezi asked

“It’s Ashley she wants to talk. You want too?” Vriska asked

“Sure I like Ashley she’s really nice.” Terezi said

“What’s up scourge sis?” Ashley asked

“You were the only one that regained consciousness after we were knocked out. What did you do?” Vriska asked

“Let’s say I let my wolf side come out. I don’t know how to explain it but when he put the gun to your heads I got extremely pissed off. I just threw him is all.” Ashley said   

“No one on earth could throw my “father” he’s so damn fat! How much do you bench-press?” Terezi asked

“Well if the old train yards open I would usually take a rope tie it around the front of the train, tie it around my waist and just walk.” Ashley said

“Damn! Why haven’t you told me this?” Vriska asked

“Cuz I didn’t want you to think I was some kind of superhuman. Hey, it’s only 8:30 right now you want to meet me up at the train yard. I can show you how I do it and maybe I can get you to be as buff as me, Serket!” Ashley said

“Alright…seeing at how we can never get away from each other it would only be fair if Luna comes with so Terezi can talk to her about our birthdays.” Vriska said

“We live in the same house in the same room. Where I go she goes it was a given since she moved in with me since the incident.” Ashley said

“Oh right…we’ll meet you up there what’s the route?” Vriska asked

“Remember the other old gang hangout?” Ashley asked

“Sadly yes.” Vriska said

“Walk down three blocks walk a few more blocks roughly about five then look for a sign that says ‘Metal Drop Off’. It’s where all metal goes old trains, building parts hell even the old Blockbusters sign is here.” Ashley said

“Meet you there in eight minutes.” Vriska said

“You really think you can get here in eight minutes with a blind girl around your arm?” Ashley asked

“Who ever said she was going to be on my arm?” Vriska said

“Oh I see I wonder how Terezi’s going to feel about that when you tell her.” Ashley said hanging up the phone. Vriska walked to her closet and pulled out her skateboard.

“Terezi, you think you can hang on to my back while I skateboard?” Vriska asked

“Sure but wouldn’t it be better if I rode my bike and you just held guide me. You tie a rope around your waist and I just follow the way the rope goes?” Terezi asked

“No too risky that street we’re going on doesn’t have a lot of access for bikes.” Vriska said

“Very well then.” Terezi said

Vriska and Terezi snuck pass their parents left a note on the door saying: Dear mom and mother, Terezi and I have left for the night to meet up with Ashley don’t worry about us we’ll be fine. Also don’t call the cops and file a missing-persons we’ll be back when school ends. We’re staying over Sunday night to finish up a project. - Vriska

Sure enough it has been past eight minutes and Vriska made it in time with Terezi still on her back. Vriska placed her board next to the entrance gate as she started to walk around looking for Ashley. When two pit bulls came charging at her she panicked.

“Midnight, Winter heel their friends no need to be on guard.” Ashley said

“What the hell, Kimaru?!”

“Sorry a lot of cops come around here and they’re my guard dogs. They weren’t going to attack you though that’s not how I trained them. They were going to lick you.” Ashley said kneeling down petting Midnight.

“You are Vriska Serket, no?”

“Did that dog just talk?” Terezi asked

“Yes it was a project I’ve been working on. Like those collars in the movie Up I’ve been working on it ever since. This has to be my greatest creation.” Ashley said

“Wait you have others?” Vriska asked

“Yes I do I am an inventor and a scientist I do things. You didn’t think I got this scar on my left breast because of a fight do you? I had done a test on my heart and I’ve increase the amounts of beats it can do to strengthen my resistant to electrical shocks.” Ashley said

“Wait why would you need to increase your heart beat for electrical shocks?” Terezi asked

“Let’s just say Kylee has damaged my body when we were in the gang. My heart was weaken very badly if we messed up on a job she would strap you down to a wall then send electrical waves through your body like lab rats.” Ashley said

“Alright then let’s see you move this train here.” Vriska said

“Front or back?”Ashley asked

“Front…” Vriska said

Ashley walked over to the front of the train tied a rope to the front bars then tied the rest to her waist that was connected to a harness. Taking a deep breath, she took the very first step. As the train slowly started to move with her as she was matching her heartbeat to the weight of the train after getting her heartbeat to match the weight of the train she started to take over running as the train made loud screeching noises. Vriska watched with her jaw dropped she was actual doing it, Ashley’s actually moving the train by her own strengthen. No wonder why Ben never fights her head on.

“Damn, how in the hell did you manage to do that?” Vriska asked

“I matched my heartbeat to the amount of weight the train had. When my heart was making the right amounts of beats to move when I took a step the train moved along with me. Your body can only take on a certain amount of weight; matching your heart rate to it will make it easier for your heart. It wouldn’t give out as quickly.” Ashley said

“You are one crazy chick.” Vriska said

“I’ll take that as a compliant. I can teach you.”

“How did you get passed Neophyte and Marquise?” Ashley asked

“We just went through the front door.” Vriska said

“Cool! Hey if anything ever happens you’re always welcome to stay at my place.” Ashley said.

“I know.” Vriska said

*Time Skip*

It was Wednesday of the month of November, Vriska, Jade and Ashley’s birthday were this Friday. Terezi and Luna were in the studio arts room making Vriska and Ashley’s birthday present. When they were done, they went to the cafeteria. Where the whole gang was waiting for them.

“Where have you two been?” Ashley asked

“Finish up a project.” Terezi answered

“Makara, stop drinking my Faygo!” Jessica said

“But it’s so motherfucking good!” Gamzee said

“Yeah and that’s why it’s mine now give me my soda back!”

It was a half day today so they were eating lunch before going home. Ashley was playing her 3DS playing Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Luna was playing Pokémon Y. Vriska had her arm around Terezi their small group of friends know they’re dating. Vriska later told Rufioh and Tavros since well everyone else knows after their parents knew they were still pretty pissed about that.

“Terezi, why the hell are you dating Vriska anyways?” Karkat asked

“Vriska’s nice.” Terezi said

“Vriska? Nice?” Karkat said

“She’s really nice to me. Why can’t you be like Dave and just accept it.” Terezi said

“Because, Strider’s stupid.” Karkat said  

“Karkat you’re just jealous that Terezi has a thing for blonds. Vriska and Terezi balance each other out. Terezi’s nice and can choose when she wants to be mean. Vriska’s protective of Terezi and will fuck up anyone that crosses her or disrespect Terezi I think it’s really sweet.” Dave said

“Thank you Dave. John is lucky to have you.” Vriska said as the nerd boy blush a deep red. Terezi chuckled at John.

“Hey Karkat’s just jealous because Vriska’s hot! In addition, Terezi’s best friends with two of the hottest chicks in the school after all I am vice president of student council and captain of the lacrosse team.” Ashley high fives Vriska as she kisses Luna. Terezi grin for a bit before she grabs her stomach.

“You okay Princess?” Vriska asked

“Can you come with me to the bathroom?” Terezi asked

“Yeah sure thing.” Vriska said she helps Terezi up as they way to the restroom no one was in there when Terezi ran into a stalk puking.

“You okay babe?” Vriska asked

“Vriska you’re going to hate me when I tell you this.” Terezi said

“I could never.” Vriska pulls back Terezi’s hair as she pukes some more.

“I’m pregnant….” Terezi said

“Wow…okay that wasn’t what I was expecting. How exactly did this happen?” Vriska asked calmly.

“That jerk that molested me at the party he raped me three weeks.” Terezi said

“Damn I knew there was something bigger about him messing with you then just being dumb jock.”

“I didn’t want to tell you cuz I thought you’d be mad.” Terezi said

“I could never stop loving you.” Vriska said

“Thanks.”

“May I asked how it happened?” Vriska asked

“Drugged my drink.” Terezi said

“C’mon let’s get back to the group.”

 


End file.
